Fox Girl
by Nightstar521
Summary: A strange girl comes to Spencer. She has a secert that will shock the Covenant. ReidOC, This is my first Covenant fic.
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant **

Arya: Hair- Red

Eyes- Blue, but when she uses her powers her iris turn Red

Height- 5'5

Likes- Running, Reading, and hanging out

Power- She has the power of the Nine Tailed Fox. She can control fire and has normal powers. She can turn into a fox and a fox that is the size of a dog and has nine flaming tails.

**New Girl**

Arya walked up the steps of Spencer Academy. She stopped on the second to the last step and sighed. She did not want to come to Spencer but she had no choice. It was not her idea to come to Spencer but the Councils idea. They said she would safer if she was with the Sons of Ipswich. Arya was being hunter by a loner. He was kicked out of her clan because he was trying to kill the leader. He wanted revenge for being kicked out. He wanted her power because she was more powerful than all the Covenant boys together, only if she used all of her power. Arya was going find the only people that will hopeful help her fight the loner, the Sons of Ipswich.

Arya walked to the Provost office. Such a retarded school, why would anyone want to go here she thought. The Provost welcomed her and started to show her around the school. The tour ended at her dorm room. The Provost hand her the keys. Arya had requested a single room. "Have a great time in Ipswich," he said, "and if you want to go somewhere fun, I suggest Nicky's. She walked into her room and shut the door. Arya flung herself across her bead and whispered, "I guess I am going to Nicky's."

**Sorry it is so short; the other chapters will be longer. Please Review!!!! Nightstar521**


	2. Nicky's

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant**

**Nicky's**

Nicky's was a small bar/grill, which was very smoky. The first breath she took in Nicky's caused her to choke. With her heightened senses Nicky's was a torture chamber. Arya was going to have to grin and bear it, if she wanted to find the Son's. She had decided to wear hip hugger jeans and a red tank top that showed off her belly ring. The tank top also showed her tattoos. She had weird symbols (in the old language) on both shoulders that meant love, peace, calm, and tranquility. She also had a fox on her lower back.

The place was packed so Arya had to push her way to the bar. Once she got there, she ordered a Sprite. While waiting Arya did a 360 of the bar. One boy caught her attention. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was playing pool (**Can you** **guess who it is).** Once the boy was done with his shot he leaned up against the pool table and started to talk to a slightly smaller boy next to him. Arya got her Sprite walked up to the pool table and pretended to get into the game.

A couple of minutes later a hank snaked around her middle and another grab her ass. "Hey, bitch. Would you like to get to know me better?" said a voice.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" Arya hissed.

"Why should I?" said the voice.

"Because I told you to get the hell away from me!" Arya growled back. Arya pulled the guy around and shoved him on the pool table with one arm behind his back. The boy had brown wavy hair that she would have thought cute if he had not harassed her. "Don't every touch me again! No! Don't look at me again, you bastard!" Arya screamed.

The Sons looked amused that a girl beat up Aaron. The Son's came over to her and introduced themselves. "I'm Caleb, this is my girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, his girl friend Kate, Tyler, and that is Rrrr.

"Reid Garwin," Reid said interrupting Caleb.

"Hello, my name is Arya Foxfire. Nice to meet you," she said.

Arya went and sat with the Son's and there girls. A song came on and everybody yelled and ran to the dance floor. The song that was playing was "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. Sara got Caleb and Kate got Pogue. Arya decide to get Reid to dance. She walked over to Reid and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward the dance floor. They danced together for the whole song. After the song ended Arya said, "Thank you for dancing with me, Reid." She smiled at him and walked away. Wow, Reid thought, she is something. He looked at her again and noticed her tattoos. Those markings look familiar he thought.

Reid looked up again to see one of the schools sluts/whores, Anna and her slut in training Shannon (Sorry to all of you named Shannon and Anna). He walked over to them and Shannon left. Reid and Anna left a few minutes later to go back to Reid's room. When it came time for them to go Tyler came up to her, "Do you need a ride back to the dorms?" he asked. Arya did need a ride back to the dorms. She had run the whole way there in her fox form. "Yes, that would be very nice of you Tyler," she replied. Tyler blushed and she followed him out to his black Hummer.

The ride was back was quiet but when they were a couple of minutes away from the school she screamed, "Tyler! Stop the truck!"

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I said so and you should listen to me!" she said frustrated. Tyler stopped the truck and she got out and ran over to a small blur at the side of the road. Tyler got out and followed her. She did not notice him but bent over a small creature. She mumbled fell words that Tyler had never heard and then the hands started to glow red. The small creature went up in flames, but then it got up unharmed and ran away. Tyler walked back to the truck stunned. The rest of the ride was completely silent.

**I hope you liked it. Hint hint, Reid and Arya will get together. Please Review!!! Nightstar521**


	3. Angry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant**

**Angry**

Arya stretched and yawned showering her enlarged canine teeth. She quickly closed her mouth and looked in the mirror. She eyes were red! She used some magic and her eyes turned back to normal. She stretched arching her back. She stretched till her back crack. She signed contently and went to get dressed. Reid had promised that he would show her around the school. She got dressed and started to wait for Reid. Five minutes till school started and Reid still has not come to get her. She finial stormed out of her room and found Tyler. "Where the hell is Reid? Tell me where he is so I ring his sorry ass!" Arya nearly screamed.

"I do not know where Reid is, sorry Arya," replied Tyler. "I show you to your first class." Tyler showed her to class and left to sit in his seat. Reid did not come in the whole hour. After the bell rang Arya decide to go and find him even if she had to skip class on her first day. She concentrated on his power, which she had felt that night at Nicky's. She opened her eyes and her irises were red. She tracked Reid till she came to a girl's dorm. She burst open the door revealing a naked Reid and Anna. "What the fuck Reid!" she yelled.

Anna got up and put some clothes on calmly. Reid just stood up, but he was still naked. "Reid is mine, you bitch," Anna said.

"You don't have your name of him," Arya sneered. Anna walked up to her and slapped her. Arya had a very short temper and that move sent her fuming. She punched Anna in the stomach, which sent her flying into a wall. Unfortunately, that little use of power sent Arya into half form.

Half form is a form half way between human and fox. She has the red ears of a fox, her hair grows slightly longer, her canine teeth lengthen, her irises turn red, and she gets whiskers.

Reid stared at her because he had never seen anything so beautiful. She defiantly is special, Reid thought. "Calm down Arya," he warned her.

"I am calm," she growled. Arya went over to the girl and wiped her memory of this incident out of her mind. She also healed Anna. "Come Reid, I should explain myself," she said. Reid followed her outside. "Stand back," she warned. All of a sudden Arya's body started to glow red. The next second Reid was looking the Nine Tailed Fox!

**I hope you liked it. Could somebody tell me if you put quotation marks around thoughts?** **Please Review!!!**

**Nightstar521**


	4. Secrets are Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant**

**Secrets are Revealed**

"What the fuck!" was all that Reid could say.

"Climb onto my back," Arya said to Reid using mind speech.

"Are talking to me in my head?" asked Reid.

"Yes, now can we get going? I am tired of standing here," she said giving Reid a strange look. He got on her back and they were off running through the forest. "Reid, I have a power in side of me called the Nile Tailed Fox. The power is very destructive and someone is trying to take it. My power is greater than all your Covenant powers combined, it could destroy the world. If I use it but if I do use all of my power it could kill me. I need your help if I am going to beat this guy. Will you please help me?" she explained. Arya stopped suddenly and Reid jerked forward. He got off her back and asked, "So you all ready know about the Covenant and all its power?" She nodded. Reid looked at her again and noticed that she had started to glow. She transformed back into her human form. _She is so hot when she changes like that thought Reid. I really want to get to know her as a person, not as a whore. _"Where are we?" Reid asked.

"We are at my secret thinking spot," Arya said calmly. **(I know that the line sounded very corny but she had to say something.) **Reid looked around her secret place and his eyes grew big. This place was beautiful.

"Wow this place is something else! How did you find this place?" Reid exclaimed.

"I was running through the woods when I came across this place," she explained as she took off the top level of her clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Reid in a shaky voice.a

"Going swimming, come on join me," Arya said as she walked out to the middle of the pond and dived in. Reid look at the water for a minute where she had dived in and then shaking took off all his clothes till he was down to his boxers. She popped her head out of the water when she heard him splash into the water. "Wow you are loud," Arya said while laughing. She pulled Reid under water and he came up sputtering. She also came up with him and was laughing while she wiped water out of her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you almost drown. Will you forgive me?" Arya said while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"It's my fault I over reacted, I am sorry," Reid mumbled.

"It is ok, she said looking at Reid who was blushing, lets go, we should get back to school.

_Why am I blushing, thought Reid. I make girls blush I don't blush my self_. _Go I am turning into Tyler. _They both put on there clothes and started to walk through the woods. Arya took Reid's hand in hers and started to pull him through the trail.

"You're not going to change into that overly large fox?" he grumbled.

"No, and I am the Nine Tailed Fox, stop being lazy," Arya said pulling along the trail. "You are heavy and I want to carry you all the way back." She smiled at Reid and started to run. Reid tried to run after her but she ran through the forest like a graceful animal. He heard her laugh, and she walked out of the woods right next to him. "Out of breathe already Reid. I love to run." She said sounding very excited. After about an hour Reid and Arya had made progress on getting back to Spencer. Arya started to glow and then Reid was starring at the Nine Tailed Fox. "Climb on my back," Arya said through mind speech. It took them about half the time to get back to the school then it took them when they were walking through the woods. When they got to the woods in front of the school Arya changed back. Reid walked her back to her room. "Sorry you had to see that early. Will you forgive?" he asked. Arya nodded her head. Reid smiled and slow leaned forward. He softly pressed his lips against hers and then walked away.


	5. What the Covenant Think

**\Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant**

**What The Covenant Think**

Arya watched as Reid walked away from her. She could only stand there and stare at his retreating form. _Did he just kiss me? Why didn't I react? God, why I am standing here and talking to myself like an idiot. _Arya slowly walked into the school and up to her dorm room. She put her pajamas on and went to bed.

The next day Arya got up and got dressed for school. She did not know what to say to Reid. _I should at lest acknowledge his presence. I have never gotten this close to anybody in the pack; they were all to scared of me to actually get to know me._

While she was lost in her thoughts the same person that had been dominating her thoughts came up behind her. The minute she caught his scent, Arya whipped around and confronted him. "Hey Arya, how did you sleep?"

"Well Reid Garwin, you are up early. Didn't think of you as a morning person, and yes I did sleep well," Arya said looking Reid right in the eye.

"Good, lets go have some breakfast," Reid said smiling.

**Reid's Pov**

I took Arya's hand and started to walk toward the lunchroom **(is that what you call it. I have know idea)**.

**Flashback**

I walked up the steps, leaving Arya standing there. I quickly made my way to my dorm room. "Tyler get up I'm calling a meeting," I said throwing a pillow at him. I called Caleb and Pogue and told them about my meeting. They tried to question me but I told them to trust me. Five minutes later, we were all assembled in our meeting place. "I have something to tell you guys that is really important," I said right after everyone sat down. All of my brothers were giving me a strange look. For the next hour I told the guys all about Arya. "Well that changes a lot of things," Caleb said laughing.

**End Flashback**

**Normal Pov**

They both got in line to get some breakfast. Reid spoke up suddlenly, "Arya I am sorry, but I had to tell the guys you secret."

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Reid, you don't have to apologize. I am glad you told them because it is hard to keep a secret like mine." They both got there food and sat down at a table with the guys. "So, Reid told you my secret?" she asked. They all nodded. "We will help you," Caleb answered. They spent the rest of breakfast talking and eating.

**Hey everybody, I hope you liked that chapter! I had to put some of it in Reid's Pov so it was easier to understand. If it sucks tell me, don't kill me!!**

**-Nightstar521 **


End file.
